Just One Question
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: It's just an innocent question. But all questions are born from insecurities. And one question leads to another, each more unsettling than the last, before the truth is finally revealed.
1. Question One

**Originally I was just going to make this a oneshot like all of my other Cedfia stories, but then I decided it would be better if I split it up into a few. It won't be too terribly long, it will just take a little longer to finish, with a chapter every couple of days. This chapter is probably the shortest, but it's a necessary set up. Enjoy!**

The night is deep, but splintered with blinding colors of red, yellow, purple, orange, and even green as fireworks explode in the sky. Cheers erupt from the girls in the Buttercup troop and the other wizards around the area. Sofia isn't with any of them though. She sits atop a log with Cedric by her side. Normally he would be out there, conjuring the beautiful spectacle in the sky. But not tonight. His father is in charge of the entertainment, allowing Cedric the rare opportunity to relax.

Sofia though, she isn't completely relaxed. She watches the sky as it erupts in rainbows and the colors shift to create animated pictures of bunnies, birds, and eventually of Mr. Goodwin himself, but her attention isn't wholly captured. She glances over at Cedric and smiles as she watches his face light up at the spectacle. It's not something that happens every day after all.

Cedric bobs his head and taps his fingers to a soundless song. Ever since going to the Blazing Palisades he finds himself doing this more and more often, especially when he's happy. He stares on at the dazzling display in the sky, completely oblivious of Sofia's gaze on him.

Sofia chews on her lip. She picks at her fingernails as a question dances on her lips. She hates to interrupt his bliss, but she's been waiting for the right moment all day and she sees now that chance isn't going to come on its own. She has to make it. So with a sigh she twists around and says, "Mr. Cedric."

Cedric blinks and his focus on the event in the sky is broken. "Hm?" He tilts his head and looks down at her. "What is it princess?"

Sofia smiles, but it is strained. "Do you like me?"

Cedric starts. He raises a brow. "What?" He frowns.

Sofia shrugs. "Do you like me?" She holds her breath and clenches her hands around the fabric of her uniform.

Cedric stares for a long moment and then he chuckles. "Oh, princess." He waves away her words. "You say the oddest things sometimes." He smirks.

Sofia sticks her lip out in a pout. "I mean it Mr. Cedric." She looks hard at him. "Do you like me?"

Cedric's amusement falters and his brows furrow. "Of course Sofia."

Sofia smiles and lets out a breath. Her shoulders relax and her hands unfurl. "Ok."

Cedric narrows his eyes and leans inches from her face. "Why?"

Sofia giggles. "It's nothing." She pats him on the head. She twists so she is once again facing forward. She turns her gaze up on the sky. "Just a question."

Cedric huffs. He straightens and mimics her. Still, he can't go back to the way he was before. He crosses his arms. The tune in his head is lost and he can't focus on anything but the strangeness of Sofia's question. _What was that about?_ But there is no answer.

Sofia peeks at him from the corner of her eye. She frowns. She feels terrible for ruining his good time. She scoots closer. "I like you too." She leans her head against him.

Cedric starts and tears his gaze from the sky to look upon her. He sighs and smiles. He runs a hand over her head. "I know." Oh well. He doesn't need an answer anyway.

**So there's the set up. There will probably be five chapters. We'll see how that goes. I hope you enjoy where this story goes as much as I do. Please review!**


	2. Question Two

**Next one! It's longer and I like it more. I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

Sofia walks out in the village. It's a path painfully familiar, but wholly distant all the same. It's been months now since she has returned here. She tries to come regularly at the very least to see Ruby and Jade, but usually they are the ones coming to see her so she doesn't have to lift a finger. Just like everything else about being a princess. This time though she is not alone.

Cedric walks next to her. His shoulders slump and his arms are crossed. He looks at the passing scenery, but he doesn't register any of it. He is uninterested and quite honestly fed up with the whole idea of this trip. He doesn't know why he let her do it or _how_ she did it, but somehow – much like everything else – Sofia managed to convince him to come along. _More like tricked._ The girl was quite adept at conning people, him especially, into doing just about anything. She was just so sweet and sincere it hurt to say anything but yes. Or did that make it love rather than deceit?

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia pipes. She tilts her head up to better look at his face. "What are you going to get at the shop?" She smiles and it spreads clear across her face.

Cedric shrugs. "Things."

Sofia giggles. "Mr. Cedric."

Cedric smirks. "I make no promises my dear. I won't have you calling me out for being a liar."

Sofia rolls her eyes. "You know I wouldn't. You're just teasing me." She reaches and grabs the sleeve of his robe. She tugs lightly. "Come oooon." She pretends to whine. "Tell me."

Cedric pries her hand from his robe. He gives her a sharp look. "I really won't tell you acting like that. You sound like a child."

Sofia grins. "Mr. Cedric," She chuckles. "I **am** a child."

"You-" A burst of laughter interrupts his response. He jerks his head around to the source and sees a swarm of children. He jerks backward, but it isn't enough. One of the kids clips him, falling flat on their faces. Instantly he leaps to his feet and keeps running. Each of the kids after him just barely miss Cedric and follow the first boy's course.

Cedric falls with the force of the hit. He curls his hands into tight fists and growls beneath his breath. "You **brat**!" He bellows. He shakes his fist. "Did no one teach you manners!?" He exhales with much force. It takes all he has not to curse every last one of the kids.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia drops down next to him. Her eyes are wide with concern. "Are you ok?" She gently touches a scuff on his cheek.

Cedric scoffs. He ignores Sofia completely. "Bunch of inconsiderate scoundrels." He grumbles as he picks himself up off the ground.

Sofia follows closely. She grabs his arm to help him stand.

Cedric pulls his arm away. "That's why I can't _stand_ children." He grinds his teeth as he glares mercilessly in the direction they disappeared in.

Sofia starts. She bows her head and drops her eyes. She's sure he didn't mean it, at least not toward her. But still…

"Come on," Cedric stomps ahead. He violently brushes off his robes. "Let's get this horrible trip over with."

Sofia cringes as he once again unwittingly attacks her. "Yes, Mr. Cedric." She manages to keep her voice steady and just loud enough. She can't let him hear the hurt. It will only upset him more.

In the end neither of them by anything. They go home empty handed and heavy hearted. "Finally," Cedric sighs as they reach the top of the stairs and he comes face to face with his tower door. "This horrid outing is at its end."

Sofia drops her gaze and sighs. "Mr. Cedric," She twists her fingers in her hands.

Cedric jerks his head toward her. "What?" He snaps without thinking.

Sofia ducks her head. She nearly stops herself, says goodbye instead of speaking her mind. But this thought, it bites at her brain. It has been there for weeks actually. But ever since the night with the fireworks she forced it down below the surface. She tried to convince herself it was a silly notion. Only today brought it back full force. So she asks, "Are we friends?"

Cedric snorts. "What?" He makes a face. "Where did that come from?"

Sofia scowls at him. "From my mouth." Her eyes widen. Her hand flies to her lips as if to recapture the snide words. Of course there's no doing that.

Cedric raises a brow.

Sofia blows out a breath. "Never mind." She mumbles. She turns away from him. "Goodbye Mr. Cedric."

Cedric's mind whirs, trying to trace paths that lead nowhere. In the end he can only come up with one reason, "Am I not nice enough?"

Sofia freezes. For a moment she doesn't even breathe. "What?" She whirls around. "No, I mean, well, yes, sometimes, but that's not what this is about." She waves her hands in the negative. "I like that about you, Mr. Cedric." She offers a small smile. "You don't treat me like royalty. To you I'm just me." She chuckles. "And you're pretty funny too."

Cedric barely contains a snort. If only she knew how wrong she was. If she wasn't royalty he would have never put up with her in the first place. Now though, he supposes she's right. "Then what?" He shrugs.

Sofia shakes her head. "It's just a question."

Cedric frowns deeply. He crosses his arms. "Wait…is this about what happened in the village?"

Sofia picks at a fold in her dress. "Maybe…" She looks anywhere but at him. That's a part of it, yes, he's right. But that's not where it starts. Unfortunately.

Cedric sighs. "Sofia," No wonder she had gotten so quiet by the time they reached the shop. There was no pointing this or that out or asking what he was getting. He should have known something was wrong. "Those kids aren't you. They're a bunch of no good tramps whose parents let them run around like dogs off a leash with no respect for anyone or anything else." He glares heatedly at the wall, as if it is the children.

Sofia sighs softly. "I know…" Her shoulders slump slightly as she clasps her hands at her waist. "But I _was_ them. Before I came here…I was out playing like that all the time." She smiles painfully at the memory. "It's only because I'm a princess that you don't hate me too."

Cedric scoffs. "Nonsense." He bends down so he can look her straight in the eye. "Being a princess hasn't changed anything. You're the same person now that you were then. And you were _never_ like them." He lays a hand on her shoulder. "You're much kinder."

Sofia smiles shyly. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric smiles. "My pleasure princess." He straightens and removes his hand from her shoulder. "Now go on." He nods toward the stairs. "Your mother is probably looking for you. Which means Baileywick is looking for you. And I'd rather not be interrogated today thank you."

Sofia snickers. "Ok, Mr. Cedric." She steps forward and hugs him for a split second. Then she moves away again. "See you tomorrow." She waves over her shoulder.

Cedric waves halfheartedly. As soon as she disappears around the corner his expression creases with suspicion. He looks hard at the place she once stood. That was strange, even stranger than Sofia usually is. Moreover she isn't one for doubt, not without some sort of proof or 'feeling' as she liked to say. Then again, it was probably just because of the village kids. Nothing more and nothing less. It was just a question.

Sofia descends with a renewed bounce in her step. It's only tempered by one thought. He never did answer her question directly. Still, he never was the most direct person, especially when it came to affection. So with a shrug she continues on down the stairs. He said it well enough anyway – she's not like those kids. She smiles to herself. And that's good enough.

**What do you think? I had fun. I hope you did too. Please review!**


	3. Question Three

**Next one! I'm on a roll. Enjoy!**

Sofia picks up stray beakers off the floor. She makes her way over to a table and sets them down. As she straightens, her eye catches on one of Cedric's big books. It's setting open and her heart skips a beat as she sees the image staring back at her. It's of her amulet – the amulet of Avalor.

She looks up over her shoulder. Cedric still isn't here yet. She wonders where on Enchancia he could be. He's not one to wander. She glances back at the book. It makes her uneasy despite all she tells herself. Why ever would he need to be turned to such a page? There have been no recent threats to the kingdom or her amulet. And he already knows virtually everything about it. Idle research doesn't suit him.

"You little snoop."

Sofia jumps and swirls around. Her eyes widen and her throat tightens until she lays eyes on the speaker. She half laughs. "Wormwood."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to mind your own business?" Wormwood flies down to the perch nearest her. He looks pointedly at her.

Sofia giggles. "I come here every day, Wormwood." She scampers across the room and scoops up a beaker she had missed. "I'm not spying. I'm just being a good apprentice and friend."

"Uh-huh." Wormwood looks unimpressed.

"Besides," Sofia sets the beaker down next to its twins. "I'm just helping him clean." She grins. She lays a hand over her lips to quiet her giggle. "Mr. Cedric isn't very neat."

"You can say that again."

Sofia's face falls as her eye once more catches on the pages of the open book. She traces her fingers along the grooves of the wood as she says, "He really knows a lot about the Amulet of Avalor, huh?" She glances fleetingly at Wormwood.

Wormwood raises an invisible brow. "I suppose." He ruffles his feathers in a sort of shrug. "It is a rather interesting piece after all."

Sofia smiles to herself. "I know…" She brushes her fingers over her amulet.

Wormwood cocks his head. "Something wrong?"

Sofia puts on a too bright smile and waves his words away. "No, nothing." She turns away from him, her face quickly succumbing to the reality of her feelings. She grimaces.

Wormwood stares at her as if she is stupid. "Whatever." He flies to another perch. Still, he keeps an eye on her. Something is not quite right here. She is strange today, stranger than the normal amount of strange inherent in children and especially prominent in Sofia.

In the next instant Cedric sweeps into his workshop, going immediately to the opposite corner of Sofia. "Oh, Wormy," He laments. "It was a failure." He slumps dramatically. "A complete and utter failure. Might as well have not even gone to that incompetent man."

Wormwood jerks his wing back and forth in front of his neck, urging Cedric into silence. "Shut, shut up, shut up." He hisses. It will just sound like squawking in his master's face, but usually it takes far less to irritate him and get him to change trains of thought. "She's there. Right there."

Cedric growls. He swats at Wormwood. "Would you _stop it_? For crying out loud Wormy, what is your problem today? You love to hear about my-" He turns mid-sentence and yelps. He even jumps and stumbles a little as he lays eyes on Sofia.

Sofia waves with only her fingers. "Hi, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric splutters. "Princess Sofia," He narrows her eyes as he leans far forward. "What have I told you about sneaking in here when I'm gone?"

Sofia clasps her hands behind her back and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric sighs. "If I had had my wand out I could have cursed you. Or disappeared you into nonexistence or something."

Sofia giggles. "If you say so."

Cedric jerks to his fullest height. "Ex-cuse me?" He points a finger at her. "Are you saying I _couldn't_ do it?" He sticks his lip out in a pout. "Because I'll do it." He slips his wand from his sleeve and waves it at her.

"No, no, Mr. Cedric." Sofia waves her hands in the negative. "I know you can do it. You're the greatest sorcerer in the universe." She smiles with sincerity. "I just know you could never do it to me."

"Well," He lowers his wand. "I suppose you're right." He shrugs.

He supposes? She's come to rather hate that phrase of his. It's one of his evasive tactics. It only brings her thoughts right back around to that stupid book. Her stomach twists itself in knots and she shies away from the truth glaring at her. But while she can simply look away, she can't turn her thoughts away from their course. "Mr. Cedric, why are we friends?" Her heart beats out of time.

Cedric snorts. "Because you follow me around like a puppy at all hours of the day." He half laughs.

Sofia frowns. "No I don't…" She is surprised by the hurt that seeps into her tone.

Cedric raises a brow. "What?" He moves over to her. "Come on princess." He chuckles. "I was only teasing."

Sofia peers tentatively up at him. "Then why really?" Her brows knit together. "Tell me the truth Mr. Cedric."

Cedric starts. He barely stifles the grimace blooming at his lips. He doesn't like the sound to her usually smooth, sweet voice. He coughs and straightens. "I…don't know what you want me to say." He shrugs. "I…" He tugs at his sleeve.

Sofia bites her lip to force back the tears. "It's not hard, Mr. Cedric." Her voice is thick, so unlike her. "Just tell me why you like me."

Cedric swallows hard. Could it be…could she possibly know? "When you first came to the castle, I was bitter. I wasn't good enough at anything and lived perpetually in the shadow of my father." He admits for the first time out loud. "To make matters worse, everyone looked down on me. No one believed I could do anything right. So I believed it too."

Sofia's heart sinks. "Mr. Cedric…"

Cedric holds a finger up to silence her. "But you…you weren't like that. You thought I was magnificent…the best in the world." He half laughs, smiling fondly. "Even if I messed up your faith never faltered. In fact, you seemed to only believe more in me. And suddenly…I was pulling off spells seamlessly. You gave me confidence. You made me believe in me again. You even changed me father's mind. And that's…that's amazing. You're amazing."

Sofia glows. "I didn't do anything." Still she grins from ear to ear.

Cedric snorts. "Modest as always." He hesitates, then adds, "Plus," He bends down to his knees. "You're very kind Sofia." He runs his fingers across her cheek. "The kindest person I know."

Sofia leans into his touch. She giggles softly.

"That's why we're friends."

Sofia beams. "Really?"

"Yes, princess." He draws his hand back to his side. "Why else would we be friends?" She will never know how much his heart quivers as that question passes his lips. His expression is bright, but he holds his breath. He prays she doesn't say it.

Sofia doesn't miss a beat. "I don't know." She laughs. "No reason." She steps forward and places a peck on his cheek. She steps back just as quickly.

Cedric freezes. His eyes widen and all he can do is stare blankly at the space ahead of him.

Sofia clasps her hands behind her back and smiles tenderly. "I love you, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric is speechless. She...loves him? Only his mother has ever told him that. Why? Why did she have to go and say a thing like that? As if he didn't feel bad enough about all those times he looked her dead in the eye and lied about his intentions. Of course he hasn't tried to take her amulet in forever, but still, those things can't just be undone with a simple sorry.

Sofia watches him for a long moment, then with a small wave she turns away. "See you tomorrow." She slips from his workshop and descends the stairs just like any other day. He meant it, she saw it in his eyes. But she also saw deceit lurking there as well. It twists her heart and leaves her with a sickening emptiness to go alongside the warmth spreading through her. "Why…?" She unconsciously touches her amulet. "Why aren't you telling me everything?"

Cedric stares for longer than he cares to admit. Slowly, surely he recovers. He lifts a hand to his cheek and touches the space where she left a soft kiss. Surely it's ridiculous, but he swears there remains a ghost of heat on his cheek. But that's the only thing concrete. He notices with a start that Sofia has vanished. _Oh, right._ She said goodbye.

He smiles to himself as he stands. Lingering doubts eat at him about her odd query, yes, but when topped with such sweet affections how can he really complain. Surely, it was no more than a simple question. His gaze wanders toward the open book at the table. He bites his lip. But he refuses to look at the page staring accusingly at the ceiling. He won't confirm the terrible truth. Because if he doesn't look, then it means it isn't real. It was only a question. He repeats it like a mantra. Only a question. Right…?

**And the tension builds. Dun, dun, dun. lol What did you think? It was super fun. ^^ I hope you liked it too. Please review!**


	4. Question Four

**Yeah, sorry for the wait. Life just decided to bite me in the butt in every possible way and I didn't have time to do what I really wanted. Anyway, here is the next to last chapter. I hope it is just as good as or better than the ones before. Enjoy!**

Sofia opens her eyes to a world of black. It's as if she is floating – no way to find her bearings without anything but empty darkness in all directions – but she isn't. She feel solid ground beneath her feet despite the fact she sees nothing there when she looks down.

She looks about herself a second time. _Nothing._ She swallows hard. Oh well. Might as well keep moving. She begins walking through the darkness. There's nothing to speak of, not for the longest of times. The thought makes her uneasy and she unconsciously rubs her arms. If only there was something, even the tiniest of objects, then this wouldn't be so unnerving.

But nothing.

Then a brilliant light flashes. Sofia shrieks and jumps backward. She trips over her own two feet and falls flat on her back. She scurries into a sitting position and scoots farther back. Her breathing comes a little too fast as she watches with wide eyes and clenched fists.

A figure zooms out of the blinding light and flutters in the air above her. An all too familiar laugh bursts forth and echoes in the darkness. It causes Sofia's heart to seize and her throat to tighten. Still, she manages to speak, "Miss Nettle…"

Miss Nettle cackles. "That's right dearie." She grins devilishly down at the helpless princess. "And I'm back for your precious amulet." She brandishes her wand. "I'll end this, once and for all." Electrical energy shoots from the tip of her wand.

Sofia yelps and rolls hard right.

The energy lands inches from her.

Sofia leaps to her feet and nearly falls forward in her rush.

A blast of energy whizzes right by her ear.

Sofia catches herself on her hands and shoves herself up, sprinting deeper into the darkness.

"Hold still!" Miss Nettle shrieks. She shoots again, again, and again. She flurries after Sofia, her wings beating furiously to keep pace.

Sofia's breathes come rapid and cause her head to spin with too much oxygen. Her stomach flips and despite all the many breaths she feels like she is suffocating. Need a place to a hide…**a place to hide**!

A figure materializes before her and Sofia yelps. She jerks backward, drawing her arms tightly in against her chest. She tremble noticeably and remains motionless, even as she knows Miss Nettle is right behind her.

The figure looms. Their lips curve upward in a malicious grin and eyes spark with ill intent. Then Sofia sees it. This is not a foreign evil. Silver and black and a horde of butterflies crowding her – Princess Ivy. "Flower," She bends to Sofia's level. "Come now. Han it over." She holds her hand out.

Sofia shakes her head slowly. She scowls over at Ivy. She clasps her hands around her amulet.

Ivy's eyes catch fire. "No!?" She bares her teeth and clenches her fists. "Then you give me no choice. Suffer the wrath of my dragonfly!" Her hands snaps out to reveal the creature.

Sofia pivots, freezes. Miss Nettle! She ducks as a blast zips toward her. She jerks upright and barrels to the right. She runs for any kind of object – _anything._ "Please," She gasps through her labored breaths. Give her a place to hide! She doesn't think she can go much longer.

Their heads pop up in the sky, their eyes piercing her as they swivel about her in a tight circle. "Mine, mine, mine. The amulet is mine. Give it to me. Give it to me _now_."

"NO." Sofia screams. She clenches her eyes shut tight, sick of the swirling colors closer tighter and tighter around her. In the next instant she gasps as she slams into something very solid. It knocks her back on her butt and her face creases with pain. She frowns as she peers up and she prepares for another horrific encounter.

Only it's no enemy.

She chokes out a laugh as her eyes light on the comfortingly familiar figure of Cedric. A smile flits over her lips and she sighs in terrifying relief. Her shoulders slump and every muscle goes limp. "Mr. Cedric…" She breathes. She pushes herself to her feet, her now trembling feet that struggle to hold her up under the weight of her elation.

Cedric stares unimpressed down at her. He doesn't say a word.

"Mr. Cedric," She lurches forward and seizes his robe in her tiny hands. "You…you have help. Miss Nettle…Ivy…they're back!" She trembles and her voice wavers. "They're after my amulet. Oh, please Mr. Cedric. Protect me." She holds her breath as she stares desperately up at him.

"Protect you?" Cedric blinks. "Yes. I'll make sure no one gets their hands on your precious amulet." He drums his fingers together, his lips curling up in a twisted smile. He leans down over her, eyeing the jewel around her neck with greed.

Sofia slowly unfurls her hands. She shuffles back, drawing her arms in close to her chest. "Mr. Cedric?" He heart beats a little faster. Her brows furrow as she eyes him carefully.

"But you must give it to me." His teeth gleam and for a moment flash as if they are fangs.

Sofia sucks in a sharp breath. "W-What…no!" She shakes her head fervently. She clasps her hands around the amulet. "You know I can't. You know I promised dad."

"Fine." Cedric seems to grow. He towers over her, his shadow falling over her and filling her with dread. "If you won't give it to me," He snaps his hand out and seizes her arm. "Then I'll just take it." He jerks her forward.

Sofia shrieks. She twists violently in his hold. "Mr. Cedric!" She backpedals as fast and hard as she can, but she is not strong enough to tear loose and go anywhere with the expended energy. "Mr. Cedric stop!"

"Silence child!" Cedric snaps. "I won't have any more of your interference." He pries her fingers one by one away from the amulet until its purple light glimmers up at them. For a beat he stares with wide, hungry eyes at the jewel then he jolts into motion. He seizes the stone and yanks as hard as he can.

Sofia gasps the necklace digs into her neck and then snaps. Just like that.

Cedric releases her and swivels. "Yes," He hunches over his prize. He curls his spiny fingers around the precious jewel and draws it inches from his face. "Yes, finally, it's mine. ALL. MINE." He throws his head back and cackles.

Sofia stands in shock as she watches him gloat over her amulet. Her mouth gapes and her normally clear blue eyes cloud with confusion and tears. "Stop," Her voice is tiny and trembles. Then she yells it, "Give it back!" She charges.

Cedric starts and whirls. He jerks his wand out and aims it at her. "Pulso retro!" A white blast erupts from the tip of his wand.

Sofia squeaks and digs her heels into the ground to stop herself, but it is too late. The energy smacks into her stomach and throws her back. She hits the ground hard and the breath is knocked out of her. She gasps, clutching at her stomach.

Cedric snorts. He twirls his wand in his fingers and blows the tip. "That's why you don't mess with Cedric, the Sensational." He smirks and bobs his head in satisfaction.

Sofia whimpers. She quivers. "That hurt."

Cedric laughs out loud. "What did you think it was going to feel like? A pillow?" He shakes his head. "It was supposed to hurt you silly girl."

Sofia's lip trembles. "But…" She clenches her hand and presses it hard to her mouth to try and hide her weakness as well as hold in her sobs. "You're my friend. And friends aren't supposed to hurt each other."

Cedric throws his head back and laughs. "We're not friends." He sneers. "We never were. I only ever wanted this." He holds the amulet high. "Playing you was just the only want to get it."

Sofia can't stop it, a sob bursts forth. The tears welling in her eyes spill over and roll down her cheeks.

Cedric's lips curl sharply downward. "Pathetic." He scoffs. "Children are such babies. That's why I can't stand them." He narrows his eyes and points his wand at her again as he stares unfeelingly down at her. "Can't stand **you**." He shoots.

Sofia screams. She jolts up in bed, sweat drenching her. Her head spins and her stomach drops. Her breathing is erratic and her hands shake violently. Despite the hurried breathing she feels as if she can get no air. Panic swells within her and her heart pounds furiously in her ears. No…no…no!

Then it hits her. She's in bed. She jerks her head from one side to the other, her eyes darting about to lock on any threat. But nothing. There is darkness, lots of it, but it is not the empty kind like before. She makes out the outlines of the furniture in her room and knows with startling certainty that there is no one hear. She gets her first good gulp of air and her head finally settles. She lays a hand over her heart, willing it to calm as well.

"No one…" She chokes out. She sniffles and starts as she realizes her face is wet. She tentatively lifts a hand and brushes her fingers across her cheek. Water droplets collect on her fingertips and she inadvertently smears them horizontally, her whole cheek now wet with hot tears. "No one…" She draws her arms tight into her body. Tears still cloud her vision even as the reality of safety settles on her shoulders. Because is she really safe?

She sinks back into her pillow. She clenches her eyes and focuses on fluffy clouds and candy canes, anything that might prevent her from falling back into the black. But no matter how hard she tries or how much she relaxes she just can't stop her shivering. A chill hangs in the air, its boney fingers curling over her exposed flesh and tightening in a stranglehold. A pressure so real that her temple pulses with the sensation of something pressed there, something like a wand ready to go off.

Because all nightmares have grains of truth. Could that truth be Cedric's hidden intentions? Was that the deceit she saw lurking in his eyes? Is he only using her? She hiccups. She'll do anything for it not to be so.

**…**

Sofia lingers at the base of the tower, but she never goes up. For days she stays away. She can't bear to face him, to hear the terrible truth. For the longest time she tells herself this is it, but in the end she realizes it is something worse. She is afraid of _him_. So she stays away. She needs a little while. She needs to be able to keep her cool and not break down at the very sight of him.

Each and every day his words ring in her head from before. _Dreams can only hurt you if you let them._ And boy is she letting them. They eat away at her very being until seeing him is far less painful than enduring these feeling of uncertainty. She needs to know. So she goes.

After four long days she forces herself up the sprawling staircase of his tower. She reaches the peak and her skin crawls. She swallows hard, but steels herself. She doesn't knock, she forgets, she just pushes the door open and walks into his workshop.

Cedric perks and tilts his head back. He can't stop the overwhelming happiness from spreading across his face or from infecting his tone. "Ah, Sofia!" He coughs and straightens. He forces himself to act nonchalant. He can't let her know how much he missed her, that would be too sentimental for his taste. Not to mention weakness. "Where have you been?"

Sofia averts her eyes. She clasps her hands behind her back and shrugs. "I had a lot of homework." She mumbles. It scares her how easily the lie slips from her tongue.

Cedric shrugs. "Well," He sweeps across the room and toward her. "Now that that's over we can get back to the magic." He chuckles at himself. He goes to her side and stretches his arm out behind her to scoot her along.

Sofia gasps and takes flurried, stumbling steps away from him. She draws her hands close and hunches over. Her eyes shine with something like guilt sown between the crippling fear.

Cedric starts. He pulls back and stares blankly at her. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. His brows knit together and a frown blooms on his lips as he searches her face for an answer to her action, her _fear_. "Sofia?" His voice is unusually soft. "What's wrong?"

Sofia shakes her head. "Sorry," She breathes. She ducks her head. "I just…" Can she really say it? _Don't trust you anymore_.

Cedric tilts his head. He takes slow, careful steps toward her, but he does not dare reach for her. "Sofia," He presses. "Talk to me."

Sofia shakes her head.

Cedric blows out a breath. "Why not? Is it one of your bratty royal pals? Are they making fun of you again? _Hurting_ you?" His blood boils. His eyes catch fire. "Because I will do sooo much worse than turn them into toads if I find out-"

"No!" She practically screams.

Cedric jumps at the sharpness in her voice. He blinks and rids himself of his daze. "Then what?" He swallows hard and dares to reach out to her. He lays his fingertips over her cheek, prepared to pull back at a moment's notice.

Sofia cringes and shies away, but not so much that his touch leaves her skin. In a few moments she relaxes too. She lets out a breath and even leans into his touch.

"Sofia," Cedric is perturbed by how unsteady his tone is. He runs his fingers along her face. His fingers comes to rest beneath her chin and he carefully tips her head up to look at him. "You know I'll listen." Doesn't she remember that night? It wasn't so long ago. He even allowed her to stay with him all night. Did it really mean so little to her?

Sofia reaches up and with a trembling hand curls her fingers around his hand and holds on tight, as if he is her anchor. "Would you ever hurt me?" She bites hard on her lip to stifle the sob vying for freedom.

Cedric gapes. For a long moment he can not find his voice. _What?_ Every time she asks him something it gets more and more unnerving. Then he finds it, strong as ever, "No," He scowls at the ridiculousness of it. "No, never."

Sofia flinches at how harsh his voice is, but his words sooth her. A weak smile peeks out on her lips.

"Why on earth would you say such a thing? Do…" Hurt flashes over his face. "Do you really think so low of me?"

Sofia's eyes widen. "N-No!" She shakes her head fervently. She grips more fiercely onto his hand. She can't bear for him to pull away from her, not now. That is all it would take for her to finally shatter. "I…I just," She breathes too fast and soon finds herself gasping for air.

Cedric starts and alarm twists his expression. "Sofia," He drops to his knees. "Hey," He sets a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look at me. It's fine. Listen to me, it's fine." He nods, silently prompting her to agree and settle.

Sofia focuses on his dark brown eyes. Her shaking settles and she regains control of her breathing.

"There…" Cedric sighs. He smiles weakly. "Better?"

She nods with much force. "I…I didn't mean…to hurt you." He throat tightens as she finishes her thoughts. She quivers with the fear of it not being enough

"But why did you think it in the first place?" He frowns. The question gnaws at him and the pit in his stomach grows wider with every passing moment he does not have the answer.

Sofia shakes her head. She sniffles and wipes her arm across her eyes. "Just, bad dreams."

Cedric lets out a breath. "Sofia," He runs a hand over her hair. "I told you, dreams aren't real. And they can't hurt you unless you let them."

Sofia nods. "I remember…" She averts her eyes. "I'm sorry." She grimaces "It was just _so_ real."

Cedric frowns. "Hey," He stands and lets his hand slip off of her. "Come on, how about a snack?" He holds his hand out to her.

Sofia eyes it warily and is ashamed for hesitating for even a beat. But in the next moment she accepts. She rests her tiny hand in his and allows him to lead her.

Cedric draws her over to a table and chair. He ushers her to sit down and then glides across the room to where his wand lays in its designated box. He smiles fondly just looking at the gift handcrafted by Sofia herself, but he also grimaces. Once so affection and trusting of him, even when she shouldn't be, now she is almost petrified by the very sight of him. It hurts.

Sofia clasps her hands in her lap and keeps her eyes locked on the floor as she waits patiently.

Cedric returns and sits down across from her. He mutters a few magic words and at the center of the table a plate appears with a group of fly cakes setting atop it.

Sofia giggles, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She reaches up and takes a fly cake with two hands. She draws it near and takes a tiny bite from the edge.

Cedric takes one of his own, but he does not eat it. It lingers just below his lips. He focuses instead on Sofia. He watches her intently, trying to understand her without having to say a word. He doesn't want to be at fault for her tears.

Sofia peers over her snack and notices Cedric watching her. She knows what he wants but she also knows he will never bring it up again, he cares too much to. "Can I tell you?" She whispers.

Cedric perks. "Hm?"

"About my dream." She bites her lip.

Cedric opens his mouth, but he can't find the words. So he simply nods.

Sofia draws in a deep, steadying breath. "You turned on me. And you told me you weren't my friend and never were…that you were using me the whole time. And then you…shot me. With your magic." She flinches as the memory flashes before her eyes. She digs her fingers in deep to the soft, crumbling fly cake.

Cedric flinches too. He has flashbacks of those early days, of those times he might have done the very same thing, all for her amulet. He grimaces as he wonders if that is what he did in her dream when he turned on her. He wants to ask, but he can't bear it. She can't know, not now and not ever. This strange friendship they've build could fall apart at the core, built on a foundation of lies and deceit.

Sofia takes another nibble or her fly cake. "You hurt me." She sets the fly cake down and folds her hands over each other.

Cedric bows his head. "I'm sorry," He reaches across the table and lays his hand atop hers. "I hate that you endured such things, even in a dream. But here, in reality, know that I would never, _ever_ hurt you. I…" He bites his lip as uncertainty bubbles in his stomach. Is he really prepared for such weakness? "I love you Sofia."

Sofia smiles up at him, the first genuine smile since she entered. "You mean it?"

Cedric huffs. "Are you really going to make me say it again?" He crosses his arms.

Sofia chuckles. "No, Mr. Cedric." She shoves herself up so she can reach higher. "I don't want to give you an aneurysm." She pats him atop the head.

Cedric blinks down at her. "How do you even _know_ that word?" He narrows his eyes. "Have you been stealing my books while I'm not looking?" The non-magical ones of course. As dangerous as magic can be there is not a spell for doing _that _to people.

Sofia snickers. "No, silly. I'm just smarter than you think." She taps the side of her head. "Remember? I beat Miss Nettle – twice."

"Yeah, yeah, alright." He smirks.

Sofia's smile falls and she sighs, still the light remains in her eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric looks sadly at her, but he smiles nonetheless. "You're welcome my dear." He pats her hand.

Sofia slips from her chair and makes her way around to him. She wraps her arms around his middle and hugs. She leans her head into him. "I love you too."

"I know." Even though he'll never understand why. He rests his hand on her shoulder and squeezes her in a small hug. He only hopes this will finally put an end to it – her horrid questions. He doesn't think he can take another, not even one. Because what is worse than this query? It scares him to even ponder it. So he doesn't. He lets it fall away into oblivion, hopefully to never surface again.

**References abound! I think there was something from two of my other stories, just little things you'll notice if you read them. Next chapter is the finale! I can't believe this ended up so long. This story was originally supposed to be a snippet of moments that built like this, but waaaay shorter since snippets are shorter. But then...I don't even know. lol I hope you liked. Oh, and it's platonic love in case any of you thought otherwise. PLATONIC. Please review!**


	5. One Last Question

**Alright! This is it. The finale! I hope you enjoy! :)**

A week goes by and Sofia doesn't bring it up again. She keeps any lingering doubts to herself and acts as if none of it ever happened in the first place. It was silly really. Even if it was true, it doesn't matter anymore. Still…she does wish he'd admit it. She just wants the truth. But pursuing the truth isn't worth the pain it might cause them both. So she doesn't say another word.

Sofia walks along the stone steps in the garden, Cedric at her side. She veers off into the thick of the plants and bends over them. She runs her fingers over a brilliantly pink flower. "Mr. Cedric," She calls over her shoulder. She bounces up and spins to face him. "What about this one?" She points.

Cedric glances. "Begonia." He says simply. He goes to the opposite side of the path and smirks as he sees one of the plants on his list. "Here we are." He collects a few of them and moves on.

Sofia weaves through the flowers and leaps to his side. "What's that?"

Cedric holds the flowers out so she can easily see. "Calendula."

"What's it do?" Her eyes widen and she clasps her hands at her chest as she looks intently up at him.

Cedric snorts. Of course she would want to know that. "It's a healing flower. It helps inflammation and has antibacterial, antifungal and antiviral properties."

"Oooh," She breathes. "Cool."

Cedric gives her a deadpan stare. "You have no idea what that means, do you?"

"Do too!" She glares but grins from ear to ear. "It helps people, right? And that's all that matters."

Cedric barks out a laugh. "No, not quite. Not at all actually." He shifts the flowers over to his other hand. "You see, I try to use this to cure a runny nose or broken bone and it does absolutely nothing. It's not for everything."

Sofia rolls her eyes. "Ok, ok, fine. So it won't help if I _fall from a tree_." She laughs. "But if I have a stomach ache it will, right? And isn't that the more practical use." She mimics his accent with her last sentence.

Cedric snorts but smiles nonetheless. "I do not sound like that."

"Yes you do." She giggles. She runs ahead. She comes to a sharp halt at the end of the row. Her eyes lock on a stark white flower. It's tiny, but it reminds her so much of a heart that she can't help but be captivated. "What about this one?"

Cedric sighs and strolls after her. He only needs to take a few steps before he realizes with a chill what it is. A shudder shoots up his spine and every muscle tenses. "This…" He swallows hard. "This is Veratrum."

Sofia frowns and her brows furrow as his unease wafts over to her. She shifts from one foot to the other and tugs at a fold in her dress. "Mr. Cedric…?" She says tentatively.

She doesn't have to ask for him to know what she seeks. "It…it's beautiful, no?" He smiles weakly. "That's why it's in this garden." He shakes his head. "But it's terribly deadly. Takes less than an hour to start killing you. Still, beauty is blinding. So people grow it despite what it can do."

Sofia eyes the plant warily. Can something so pretty really be so awful? Can someone pick a plant thinking it will do great things only to kill people? Is life so terrible, so tragic? The thought causes a question to slither into her mind. "What would you do if something happened to me?"

Cedric freezes. His eyes widen and his mouth opens on empty words.

Sofia peers up at him. A film of tears dim her blue eyes. "Mr. Cedric?"

"That's it!" Cedric explodes.

Sofia jumps.

"Why would you even ask that?" His lips curl in disgust. "You've been acting so weird!" He points a finger at her chest. "Asking questions like, 'If I like you', 'why we're friends', 'if I'd _hurt_ you.'" He shakes his head. "Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Mr. Cedric." Her voice is barely a whisper. She clasps her hands at her chest and stares meekly at him. He doesn't yell at her, not except when he is really frustrated, like that day in the village.

Cedric sighs. "Please," He runs his hand over his face. "Just ask me straight. You're _killing _me by beating around the bush. Your questions…they're tearing me apart." His shoulders slump.

Sofia frowns and her brows knit together. Suddenly Cedric looks very tired. "Mr. Cedric," She bows her head and keeps her eyes locked on her feet. She presses her index fingers together. This is what she wanted, really. All these weeks she has been poking and prodding him to admit the truth she suspected and wholly feared. Why then? Why is she hesitating? She peeks up at him. "Just one more question." She baits her breath.

Cedric nods stiffly. Maybe this will be it. Maybe backed into a corner and asked he will not be able to lie to her. Because until know she's never asked straight out and continuing his lie was relatively easy because it was a lie only in his heart.

Sofia draws in a deep breath. "Well, I noticed something. A while back." She winds a strand of hair around her finger. "You don't like children, Mr. Cedric. Not even Amber or James…especially not Amber and James. So I wondered why you liked me. _If_ you did." She bites her lip and averts her eyes. "There had to be a reason…a reason that might not be me. So I though…" She forces herself to look him dead in the eye. "Do you let me follow you because of me or my amulet?"

Cedric flinches, but by the end of her long winded speech he more than prepared himself for the inevitable question. "Sofia," He chews on the inside of his lip. "No, it's not for your amulet." He braces himself as he forces himself to add, "Not anymore."

Sofia's face falls. Not _anymore_, he says. But there was a time. "I knew it." She closes her hands around her precious amulet.

Cedric averts his eyes, looking anywhere but at her.

"Tell me then." She looks hard at him.

Cedric nods. "You were so unbearably annoying. Just like all the other irksome brats running around the castle. I wanted nothing to do with you. Until I saw your amulet. I had been searching for years and finally it was right in front of me, the only obstacle being a helpless little girl."

"Me." Sofia says without thinking.

Cedric grimaces. "Yes. I did everything I could to convince you to give it to me. I even…even gave you a sleeping spell…once…"

Sofia gasps. Her eyes widen. "You…did that on purpose?" She scowls, but hurt shines clearly in her eyes.

Cedric sighs. "I would have kept doing it too. Maybe even gotten it. But…" His brows knit together. "You were always so nice. Even when I was cold and snidely sarcastic you only thought I was funny." Confusion creases his face even now at the thought. "And worst of all you just wouldn't leave me alone. I was supposed to be after you…yet you were the one always showing up when I least expected it."

"It was because I thought you were my friend." Sofia says meekly.

"I know. You only said it every chance you got." He half laughs. "And eventually…it was true."

Sofia smiles painfully. "When?"

Cedric shakes his head. "I don't know. It just…happened." He frowns. "I didn't notice it. Just…slowly…you wormed your way into my heart." He smiles fondly at her, his normally murky brown eyes clear and gentle.

Sofia grins. "I'm glad. That you changed your mind. And…that you told me the truth."

Cedric bows his head. "I'm sorry."

Those things he did, she knows it was only because he was resentful, sad, for being nothing more than his father's replacement. "It's ok." He had no friends. No one at all. But things are different now. And she knows he'll never do anything to her, especially not hurt her. "I forgive you."

Cedric hears her, but he has to say everything he set out to say. So he doesn't stop speaking. "I don't like lying, not to you. But…" He sighs. "I was afraid. I didn't want you to hate me, not after everything."

Sofia giggles. "Silly Mr. Cedric." She takes two large steps forward. "I couldn't hate you. No matter what." She reaches up and lays her hand over his chest, where his heart lies. "I'm close to your heart. And if I'm so close, then you must be close to mine as well."

Cedric stares mystified at her. He'll never understand how she comes up with such things. Completely untrue, but…terribly sweet. And true for them.

Sofia snaps her hand back to her chest and pivots. She rushes into the flowers and snatches up the first one that catches her eye. She darts back to Cedric and thrusts it up at him. "Here."

Cedric blinks down at it. "What for?" It has no special properties. Not that he can use anyway.

Sofia shakes her head. "It's a begonia."

Cedric raises a brow. "And?" Is she trying to impress him by regurgitating facts he has told her. That tidbit was only a few minutes ago. Hardly an impressive feat of memory.

Sofia giggles. "Its petals," She traces her finger around each curve. "They kind of look like they stack one on top of the other, building on each other. Keeping every other petal in place. We build on each other like that

"Sofia…?"

Sofia grins. "Plus it's yellow. You know what that means?" She eyes him expectantly.

Cedric snorts. "Of course I know." He crosses his arms and clears his throat. "But you should tell me anyway so I can make sure _you_ know what it means."

Sofia laughs. "It means friendship. Our friendship." She shoves the flower even closer. "So I want you to have it. That way you'll always look at it and remember."

Cedric does not like the implications, the undertones of death. But he lets it go. She doesn't mean it that way. She's only a child after all. If anyone, he should be worrying about the end. "I don't need a flower to remember you." He smirks. "You're never gone long enough for me to forget."

Sofia sticks her lips out in a pout. "Mr. Cedric," She whines.

Cedric chuckles. "Alright, Alright." He plucks the flower from her tiny hand. "I'll keep it." He kneels down to her level, prepared for the all too familiar ritual.

Sofia beams. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric." She leaps forward. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. "For everything."

"It's nothing, princess." He hugs her back. His eyes wander past her, to the flower perched between his fingers. It stands for friendship. And once he casts a spell on it, it will also stand for their unwilting bond. Beauty kissed with magic. Everlasting. It's not a question anymore.

**Welp, that's it then. I finally finished it. So what did you think? I'm happy with how it all turned out. It was all super fun even if it ended up longer than I meant for it to be. lol I tried to end it on a lighthearted note, I hope it was good enough.**

**Oh, and because I am trapped in the never ending cycle of Sofia obsession I am planning another story. It might be chapters or it might just be one. We'll see. I'm planning on it being about the introduction of Cedric's sister because how dare they mention her and then just not do anything. I NEED to know. But since that will be far in the future if it happens at all I am going to make my own intro and choose her name and all that jazz.**

**Well, I hope you liked this story. Please review for the final time! :)**


End file.
